


旱鸭子

by liangxigua



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangxigua/pseuds/liangxigua





	1. 11

11  
屋内沉默了会儿，梁誉丰看着温峥，吃鸭之心毫不克制。“我早说过要操你，温店长做了个聪明决定。”  
这种事情可复杂可简单，既然愿意约便是顺理成章。

梁誉丰不再忍，走到面前掐着温峥的下巴低头就要吻。温峥偏过头，冷着脸说：“打个炮不用亲吧。”  
从他嘴里出来“打炮”二字总听着不太爽心，上次在店里如此，现在也如此。梁誉丰索性连回嘴都不回，硬吻了下去。吻得急促、用力，混着色情的水声，停下来时两个人均有些气喘吁吁，像是用舌头在暗潮地带先行来了一发。  
温峥的嘴唇因此沾上层水光，显得格外亮润。脾气倔硬，偏外表比谁都绵软迷人，等融到身体里最后还能听个碰撞响声。梁誉丰喜欢这种独特于其他鸭子的“表里不一”，不俗，有挑战性。  
那句话怎么说的来着，男人，你成功引起了我的注意。  
他退开些，扯松领带并解开两三颗扣子，话里话外玩味十足：“自己脱。”  
温峥不意外，似是早料到今日这趟会发生什么，边脱裤子边问：“有润滑剂吗，我出来得急，没带。”  
镇定，特别镇定。梁誉丰怎么听怎么觉得这语气跟问自己“有吃晚饭吗”没有差异。

听梁誉丰打内线电话让小徐拿润滑和安全套过来，温峥这才有些不一样的反应，赶紧过来按着他的手低声说道：“别叫了，这么晚还麻烦人家帮你造福？”然后从兜里掏出两个小方形包装放桌上，“直接来吧。”  
原本梁誉丰还在质疑这句“直接来”，不愧是鸭妈妈，真是有好大的口…口气，直到下一秒温峥当着他的面把内裤也脱下来，梁誉丰挂掉电话，安静如鸭。  
——温峥已经做过了前期准备。  
不仅做过，应该是防止出门弄脏内裤，还用小号肛塞堵住了后面的小口，只露出个圆形带钻底座。

这还不上是人吗？当然，这会儿梁誉丰也不打算做人。他立刻把温峥推到桌上从背后压着，指尖在那周围缓慢打圈。  
“温店长弄得这么充分，看来迫不及待了。”说着，用力将肛塞拔了出来，随着分离时“啵”的一声，他的手上摸到不少润滑和体液掺杂着的湿润液体。  
看，旱鸭子嘴上再怎么说不下海，该湿的时候还得湿。  
梁誉丰对此极为满意，解开裤子就靠上去，手上将臀瓣分更开，好让性器与之贴得更近。他发出声喟叹，惦记了不少时日的人终于能日，不免生出多重快意。

关于是否真是迫不及待，温峥没回答，不过他来之前的确做足要跟梁誉丰做爱的准备，以至于耽误了时间，连带的两个安全套都是从鸭店接待处的桌子上临时拿的。  
现下那儿堵的东西被拿下来，后穴控制不住地一下下收缩，梁誉丰的性器还在缝间暧昧摩擦……温峥自然而然也来了感觉，用双手撑着桌子放松承受。  
素股的身心刺激惹得他脸颊发烫，连带耳朵和脖颈都一同开始略微透着红。可梁誉丰没有要进来的意思，龟头每每经过滑滑腻腻的穴口便停留几秒，好不折磨人。那硬度没插入都能感觉到，明显故意的。  
温峥回头看他一眼，哑着声音不耐烦地说：“梁誉丰，你要进就赶紧，不进换我来。”  
“？”  
梁誉丰懵逼了好一霎才意识自己听到什么，“你，你来个屁！我怎么做用你说。”话这么说，他决定赶紧攻城。倒不是玩够了，主要是觉得温峥这人真能干出反攻当1的混账事儿。  
“套给我。”  
温峥伸手拿了一个往后递。谁知听到撕开包装的声音后，后面的人又没了动静。  
这下温峥真的烦了，刚打算转过去问他这样有意思吗，就看见一张不知道从哪儿来的湿纸巾“啪”的一声被甩到桌上。  
“温峥你什么意思！”梁誉丰翘着鸡鸡走到旁边，指着从包装里拆出的东西大声质问，“让我消毒？看不起谁呢，跟你做我还得先把鸡巴擦干净？！”

与此同时，鸭店内Tony跑老远扔掉了麻辣香锅的外卖袋，回来刚准备擦手却惊讶地发现商家送的那个外包装酷似安全套的湿纸巾不见了。  
他翻找旁边小篮子里的安全套，喃喃自语：“难道我给一起扔了？走的时候放这里了啊……”

【温家鸭店内部通告】  
Tony 上班时间吃麻辣香锅 罚款100元  
Tony 接待处吃外卖 罚款100元  
Tony 点低俗商家外卖并保留低俗赠品 罚款200元  
Tony辣鸭落泪


	2. 12

12

发生这种事谁都不想的，谁希望关键时刻开盲盒开出个消毒湿巾呢。温峥自知理亏，赶紧用较温和的语气按压住梁誉丰的怒火和他依然坚强挺立的鸡鸡，“抱歉，也许是出门拿错了，这不还有一个吗，这个肯定是了。”  
他拿过来，快速确认了遍上面的文字才一把拆开。  
不错，是真的安全套！  
两人都暗自松了口气，还好，做爱没做成喜剧，还能继续进行下去。  
“给我戴上。”  
温峥抿着嘴唇照做，梁誉丰得寸进尺，“让你用手了？用嘴。”  
一听这话，刚套了一小截的安全套立马被温峥拔下来。他面无表情，“要求这么多我帮你叫别人过来。”  
梁誉丰只好拿过来亲自套好又撸动了几下，没好气地说：“情趣懂吗，养那么多鸭子的人一点儿情趣也没有！无聊。”  
梁誉丰觉着自己也挺无聊，温峥店里那些哪个不比他听话可爱，用得着在这儿找气受。单说头牌小受Casper，虽然因为小有脾气摆出各种姿态高傲得很，但真的多砸小费叫他含着戴套也是说做就做，很有鸭德，绝不含糊。  
现在要是用同样的动作对温峥，恐怕钱还没淘出来呢，温峥就能先让他的鸡鸡遭受重大打击。

即使做过前期准备，实打实进去还是特别紧。软热的内壁把茎身包裹得紧紧实实，梁誉丰稍动一下就被夹得又疼又爽，气也瞬间消了不少。  
真香，无聊有什么的，这是好功夫啊……  
梁誉丰不禁感慨，真正的宝藏果然还得看“内在”。

温峥耳根比刚才要红，整根没入后直接吸着气轻哼出声，完全出自本能。只一声，梁誉丰的性器便又粗涨些许，他不再停缓，掐着温峥的腰开始规律进出。  
温峥腰间没有多余赘肉，应该是有锻炼的原因，摸起来格外紧实。梁誉丰兴奋之余色心不断泛滥，心想，这腰身，若是骑在身上自个儿动怕是更带劲，定能大饱眼福。  
屋内混杂着抽插发出的轻微水声和肉与肉撞碰时的拍打声逐渐分散他的想法。随着动作加大，温峥零碎的呻吟被一一撞出来掺入其中。他的声音不似平时那般满是距离感的冷冰冰，而是很轻很散，外加些类似被操失了神的含糊不清，听起来整个人没有多少防备的感觉，只能任人随意胡搞。  
温峥能够坦然面对身体快感并大大方方享受，但实在不喜欢轻易展露难以自控的自己，尤其在梁誉丰面前。  
他咬住嘴唇，试图把这些他认为的软弱全吞进肚子里去。可梁誉丰对他的行为心思看得一清二楚，故意朝着穴内某一处让温峥最虚的地方顶过去。这还不够，他干脆拔了出来，将温峥翻过身压住，面对着面插入。  
卑鄙，梁誉丰就是卑鄙，非得把温峥被插的表情尽收眼底。所有爽的，痛的，迷离的……总之是与平日里截然不同的温店长。单看还不算，而且得他们俩一起看，看温峥此刻正被操得收不住喘息，看下面淫水涟涟地渴求填补和怜悯。

正面进入的体位对温峥确实不大友好，他的一条腿被高高抬起，而梁誉丰上翘的那根正好能更好地顶到他的敏感点。  
眼瞧着性器已经硬到贴住小腹，摇晃着从顶端流出一点点黏液，温峥闷声说：“梁誉丰，你…你慢点儿，嗯……有必要吗。”  
有必要什么，这么用力，还是故意让你敏感流水发情？  
温峥不做鸭子，表现也没一点儿像个合格的鸭子，但他的模样和肉欲足以让梁誉丰如同付过高昂费用的嫖客，榨个干干净净不留余地才不算浪费。  
梁誉丰挺送得更快，笑着说：“听你叫这么骚，很有必要。”

梁誉丰越动越得意，本还计划着只有一个套，得做到温峥先射然后哭着求饶了自己再结束。  
然而计划赶不上变化。  
他动越快，温峥小穴不自觉缩得更紧，频率也快了起来，生生要把梁誉丰夹射。  
梁誉丰心说有些不妙，正打算暂时别欺负人了，放慢点儿速度想缓解下龟头的敏感，谁知道温峥因为刺激得受不了，伸手就来回胡乱推他的腹部，力气还不小。  
说来奇怪，温峥身体那么热，手却依旧冰凉。  
知道憋着一大泡尿时猛冲凉水的感觉吗？梁誉丰知道了。  
不仅知道，一个劲儿没憋住……他射了。

射了，比预想中快了太多太多。  
在无数个个小小梁誉丰离开身体的短暂时间里，梁誉丰已经想到这件事传出去的话明天鸭届头条会怎么说了：「鸭犬不宁！梁老板不敌鸭店店长竟率先缴械投降」  
“嗯？”此时温峥带着问号的哼声无疑又是一次打击。  
最要命的是，喘息平复后，温峥对上梁誉丰的眼睛，平静且礼貌地安慰了一句：“哦，没关系，我受过专业培训，不会说出去也不会笑你。”

梁某某让我代发一个严正声明：  
「本人平时不这样，以后也不会这样，全是失误，是算计！都是温峥这只坏鸭子故意的。严禁外传，今日各位鸭子店的消费我买单，尽情吃肉尽情摸nei。但是要再重复一遍，今日之事严禁外传！」


End file.
